Ethan Embry
Ethan Embry (1978 - ) Deaths in Film *''Disturbing Behavior (1998)'' [Allen Clark]: Commits suicide (off-screen) by shooting himself in the head, several months before the story begins; Ethan only appears in flashbacks and nightmare sequences, and the details of his death are revealed when James Marsden tells Katie Holmes about it. *''They'' (2002) [Sam Burnside]: Killed by They (presumably meant to be demons or monsters) after being pulled into an elevator shaft. (One of the deleted scenes shows his body afterwards when he's thrown out of a window and lands on Laura Regan.) (Thanks to Noah and ND) *''Vacancy'' (2007) [Mechanic]: Hit by a car (pinning him against the wall) by Kate Beckinsale (Ethan was wearing a mask during the time, with his identity established when it falls off before collapsing onto the car front). (Thanks to ND) *''The Kane Files: Life of Trial'' (2010) [Jace Olsen]: Shot in the back by Whitney Able as Ethan is about to shoot Drew Fuller (having been earlier injured in a car crash), he dies while crawling to his shotgun (before Drew moves it out of reach). His body is later seen when William Devane arrives with other cops. *''Cheap Thrills'' (2014) [Vince]: Shot to death by Pat Healy, as part of a bet between Healy, Sara Paxton and David Koechner. *''The Guest (2014)'' [Gun Dealer]: Shot in the head with his own gun by Dan Stevens after Dan disarms him, as Joel David Moore watches in shock. Deaths in Television *''Spider-Man: The New Animated Series: When Sparks Fly (''2003; animated) [Max Dillion a.k.a Electro]: Got sucked into electric box and exploded along with him after Spider-Man (voiced by Neil Patrick Harris) throws it in the water. *''Masters of Horror: Incident On and Off a Mountain Road (2005)'' [Bruce]: Strangled with his own belt by Bree Turner (having had his head bashed repeatedly against a hard wooden floor) after he rapes her; she then puts out his eyes with a drill press and crucifies his body in the woods. (Thanks to ND) *''Once Upon a Time: The Heart of the Truest Believer (2013)'' [Greg Mendell] Killed when his shadow/soul is ripped out of his body by Peter Pan's shadow. *''The Walking Dead: First Time Again (2015)'' [Carter]: Stabbed in the back of the head by Andrew Lincoln to prevent reanimation after Ethan is bit on the cheek by a zombie while Lennie James and Danai Gurira unknowingly look on. Notable Connections *Brother of Aaron Embry and Kessia Randall. *Ex-Mr. Amelinda Smith. *Ex-Mr. Sunny Mabrey. Embry, Ethan Embry, Ethan Embry, Ethan Category:American actors and actresses Category:Death scenes by suicide Category:Death scenes by shooting Category:Death scenes by monster attack Category:Death scenes by vehicular homicide Category:Death scenes by murder Category:Death scenes by strangulation Category:Child Actors Category:Death scenes by stabbing Category:Death scenes by zombie attack Category:Deaths in the Disney universe Category:Disney Stars Category:People who died in the The Walking Deadverse Category:Off-screen deaths Category:People who died in a The Walking Dead series Category:Actors who died in Adam Wingard Movies Category:Deaths in the Walking Dead universe Category:Actors who died in Nimród Antal Movies Category:The Walking Dead cast members Category:People who died in Spider-Man film Category:Divorced actors and actresses Category:CSI: Miami Cast Members Category:CSI Cast Members Category:Masters of Horror cast members Category:Young Artist Award Winners Category:Young Artist Award Nominees